Ed, Edd, N Eddy the next Gen 3: Pop goes the Ed
by fire dragon 2000
Summary: After an attack by bees and horrible heat, the Eds decide to invite themselves to Nazz's sprinkler party, but they also must enter GANONDORF!
1. BEES!

Chapter 1

**BEES! **

It was a warm and sticky day. The sun was now so hot, every bit of shade was like a blessing from god.

The Eds, that time, decided to hunt bee hives for money in "Ed's hive bee gone!".

"Okay boys," Eddy said as they spied an open hive. "Time for their welcome wagon!"

They soon came back with baseball bats. Eddy stayed behind however due to his lazyness.

"Careful Ed." warned Edd.

Soon the 2 started whacking the hive.

2 minutes later.

The 3 were almost never heard from again.

The bees were now fuming mad and as Eddy screamed in terror, the Eds ran for cover.

Eddy soon locked himself in a house but Ed and Edd were assaulted with stingers as they banged on the door, helpless.

When Eddy opened the door, the others were bloated with bee stings.

"Um, Eddy." said Ed in a raspy voice. "Can we do something else."


	2. Wrath of the Sun

Chapter 2

**Wrath of the sun **

When they recovered from the bees, the sun started to bake them to no end.

"WHAT IS WITH THIS HEAT?" shouted Eddy before collapsing onto Ed. "Shade! I need shade! Over there!"

The Eds soon found the shade of the tree and when they got there, they said "Shade."

The tree, however began to lose it's shade when it started to burn.

"SUN!" screamed Edd when the heat reached his arms.

The Eds soon stood against the tree but it burned even faster.

"This CAN'T be good. We need to find some more shade FAST!" said Eddy.

Soon the 3 tried everyspot with shade but the suns rays kept reaching diffrent areas.

Ed soon said "I know where we can cool off!"

"I'm desperate enough to believe you." replied Eddy.

Soon the 3 ran on the burning earth.

Meanwhile in a nearby cardboard box...

"Octacon, I'M ON FIRE! AUGFGG!"

"Snake? SNAKE? SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

Soon Sarah was out to get some ice in her house, when she saw a big ice cube in her cooler.

She soon kicked it out because the 3 Eds were in the cube, and when they hit the pavement, the icecube melted with them.

Now the Eds were crawling through sand.

"W-ww-w-w-WATER!" pleaded Eddy before he collapsed.

"H20 please." said Edd after he dug Eddy's head into the sand.

"Gravy." said Ed.

When Eddy got his head out of the sand, he said "I'm frying!" before falling on the ground like the others.

"The fat lady just sang, boys." said a dillusioned Eddy.

"My life is flashing through my eyes." said Ed.

"What life?" replied Eddy.

Soon Kevin came by and asked "What are you doing?"

"What?" said Eddy as he discovered the 3 were in a sandbox

"Uh. Nothing." the 3 both said.

"Dorks." replied Kevin as he sped off.

"Dorks?" asked Ed.

"Kevin!" shouted Eddy. "Where are you going?"

"To Nazz's sprinkler party stupid!" Kevin said in the distance.

"Sprinkler party?" Eddy said, now lookin very happy.

"You arn't invited!"

Eddy still looked happy...


	3. Preperations

Chapter 3

**Preperations **

"Whoo hoo! Sprinkler party! Hear that boys! The chance to cool off is here!" Eddy soon exclaimed.

Soon after that, Eddy was thinking when he said "We have so many preperations to do."

Soon they were at Eddys house.

"It's time to put the plan in action." Eddy said when they got into his room.

Edd and Ed soon bumped into eachother but to no consequence.

"Relax guys. Make yourselfs at home." Eddy said kindly.

Ed soon got under Eddys bed and found a magizine which he started to read.

Edd tried to find some things to do.

Just then, Eddy soon asked "Hey Double D! You can do something here. You know." as he tried to pull something out of his shelves.

"I'll just stand here, mind you." replied Edd.

"Oh yeah!" said Eddy after he pulled out a key to open the closet. "Now for the secret of secrets! The rapture of rap, and the snap, crackle, pop of cool."

Soon the closet opened.

"Bingo!" said Eddy as he opened a shelve. "Now this is,no peeking!"

The others turned their backs.

"This will be the day you'll never forget!" he said as he pulled out a gold suitcase.

"I bring you...swimsuits of the gods!" said Eddy when he opened it and showed 3 pairs of swim shorts.

"Well okay, they're my brother's."

"My word," said Edd. "They look like napkins."

"Cool box Eddy." said Ed.

Soon, as cheesy 60's music played, the Eds took off their clothes and put them on.

Eddy put gel in his hair, put sunscreen on and drew fake hair on his chest.

Eddy soon showed off but he slipped and then looked at the others, who haven't finished undressing their shirts.

"Um, perhaps there're a tad to confinment." said Edd.

"No way hoesay!" said Eddy. "We are cooking. People used to try to be cool but now it's hot and we are hot!"

Ed soon looked like he needed to use the restroom.

"Do you feel hot?" asked Edd.

"Nah. I'm half baked." said a now calm Ed.

"Okay, okay." said Eddy as he put towels on the 2's shoulders."So we look good. We feel good. SO OFF TO THE PARTY!"

Eddy soon wipped the others with a towel out the door as he said "We are going to be hip! We are going to be hot! We are going to bake the seas!"


	4. Debut of the Eds, Oh boy

Chapter 4

**Debut of the Eds(Oh boy) **

The Eds, knowing they wern't invited, looked over the fence.

Everyone was there, cooling off in the middle of freaking April(?).

"Wow" said Eddy. "Everyones here."

"That looks like fun!" said Ed as the other 2 hid behind the fence.

"Hold on !" said Eddy as he pulled Ed down.

"The entrance to a party is everything." Eddy warned. "Lesson number one..."

The Eds soon broke into the party with their towels as capes! Everyone started to notice.

They both jumped but they both headed straight for Jimmy. They missed and crash-landed.

"Oh great!" said Sarah.

Kevin soon said "What are you guys doing here?"

Eddy soon showed off his fake chest hair. "Well isn't it obvious?"

"Who invited them?" asked Sarah as he pulled a terrfyed Jimmy out of the water.

"AHHH!" screamed Eddy as Kevin erased his fake chest hair. "My pencil chest hairs!". He started to fume.

Soon, volleyball was being played but when the ball got on the ground, a big foot kicked it back.

"Hello natives. Stupid I hope." said a strange raspy voice...


	5. Ganondorf

Chapter 5

**Ganondorf **

Standing before the Eds was a tall figure with armour covering him from head to toe, orange greek like hair curls, dark skin, and a very evil smile. There was also a weird symbol on the back of his fist.

"Who are you?" asked Eddy.

"I am your opresser. The king of evil. The one and only GANONDORF!"

"You don't scare me." said Sarah.

Ganondorf laughed a cruel laugh.

"You think that you can defeat me and my Moblins? Impossible!"

"Ganondorf? More like GanonDORK! HaHa!" joked Kevin.

Ganondorf soon charged up a powerful punch and it sent Kevin flying.

"Any further objections?" asked Ganondorf. "Good. NOW FIX ME A FEAST!"

"What a creep." Eddy said as they set out for food.

A feast of kings was made and Rolf had his mouth watering over a pigs head.

"Whats that?" asked Jimmy.

"It's stuffed pigs head you weakling!" said Ganondorf. "A favorite amoung Hyrule."

The Eds were eating the hamburgers. "STOP IN THE NAME OF THE TRIFORCE!" shouted Ganondorf when he saw them eat his food.

"Whatever." said Eddy.

Ed soon threw the pigs head at Eddy. Comic relief was there.

Ed soon threw Edd at Eddy, which caused the pigs head to be spat out the the punch. Jimmy fainted.

"Fools. Thats what children are." said Ganondorf.

"Guys, GUYS! Don't talk shop. Just mingle." suggested Eddy to Ed and Edd.

Everyone began to dance. Ganondorf showed some pretty sweet moves with his legs. He even showed off his sword.

"Music! Great, this is perfect! Lets MAMBO!" said Eddy as he pulled Edd and Edd into the fray.

When they got in a lone area, Eddy said "O.k boys. Time to pull off the big one..."


	6. Embarresment city

Chapter 6

**Embarresment City**

Eddy climbed on top of the fence and then pulled out a megaphone.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

Nobody listened.

"Pathetic mortals." said Ganondorf.

"You gotta think to yourself more often." suggested Nazz to Ganondorf.

"Duly noted."

"WE, THE EDS, WILL UNDERTAKE THE MOST DARING FEAT THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!"

Soon Eddy jumped off and he ran into Ed and Edd who held him up in a pyramid shape. "YEAH!" they both said.

Suddenly, there shorts began to tear and then RRRRIP! They ripped off.

The first one landed on Plank. The second caused Kevin to, instead of a hot dog, eat it. The third on got in the punch. Ganondorf soon drank it, but showed no sign of taint.

"ACCK! MEDIC!" shouted Ganondorf when he saw the Eds naked. It gave him a heart attack and he was carried off by moblins.

The dancing soon continued as the Eds covered their privates.

Eddy soon noticted a small pool. "QUICK! Get to that pool!"

The Eds soon raced to the pool and jumped in.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Edd.

"Someones coming! Act natural." said Eddy as he gave Edd an elbow.

Eddy was intent on keeping the Eds in the pool but they were tempted by cake and Nazz.

"Ahh!" Edd screamed when he saw that the Eds were getting wrinkly. "I think our bodies are soaking up all the water in the pool."

"Shut up." reminded Eddy.


	7. Endings and Night fall

Chapter 7

**Endings and Night Fall **

The kids were soon camping at night but the Eds were freezing to death.

"I nnnneed warm." Ed said while freezing.

"Shut up." reminded Eddy.

When everyone slept at Kevins house, the Eds were wrinkled to the bone.

"I think the coast is clear now Eddy." said Edd, now in a chilly voice.

"Lets get out of here." agreed Eddy. "Ed. ED. Come on Ed."

"Fire. Good." Ed now said weakly.

"Lets go. 1. 2-"

But when they they tried to get out, the pool ripped and it was stuck in bettween the 3s legs.

"This is NOT good." said Eddy.

Soon the Eds ran for home but they tripped on the pigs head. They fell into a tree.

Eddy and Edd were okay but Ed had disturbed-OH DEAR GOD.

It turns out, when the Eds got out of the tree, a swarm of Beedrills was fuming mad. You know. Those things from Pokemon.

"NOT AGAIN!" screamed the 3.

The creatures chased them into the moonlight.

**The End**


End file.
